Control
by Flowing Tears
Summary: Yaoi. What if you have to choose between the two things you love most? Poor Dante… "If I don't get that last piece of pizza, you're not getting in my pants." Just how much control does Nero have over him? Uke-Power! D/N Lemon


Title: Control

Summary: Yaoi. What if you have to choose between the two things you love most? Poor Dante… "If I don't get that last piece of pizza, you're not getting in my pants." Just how much control does Nero have over him? Uke-Power! D/N Lemon

Genre: Romance/Humour.

Pairings: Dante/Nero established relationship

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry characters, demons, environments etc, etc. Any OC, demon or location not recognisable is mine.

Rating and Warning: M for two sexy men having it off with each other, Dante actually having to choose between Nero and the last piece of pizza. Some swearing and bad words. Oh mah Gad a plot this time! See if you can spot it!

A/N: This one has been finished for over three weeks now. I just forgot to post it…

…- Control -…

It is your typical day at the devil may cry office. Without many calls, the month has been crawling by slowly. Boredom is somewhat kicking in, though our two favourite hunters have many sexy ways of passing the time.

Just not today.

Dante is intently staring at the television. He's watching one of those new action movies with Bruce Willis. Well, he and a certain younger but not necessarily less dashing version of himself. Nero is sitting next to him. Sometimes he looks at the television, and sometimes at the magazine in his hands. Both have been enjoying the delights of a pizza, dinner nearing the end with only one last slice remaining in the cardboard box on the wooden table in front of the couch.

The younger male suddenly moves, but before he can reach for the last piece of pizza on the table Dante beats him to it. Not only is the box empty now, but Nero is pizzaless too, much to his displeasure. "I want it." He tells the older man. Not asking, but telling him. The older man chuckles, not at all intimidated by the growing frown of the other slayer. He eats the piece completely ignoring the younger man. Meanwhile Bruce is killing a few people. It draws the full attention of the older hunter once more. There are a few explosions too, a lot more interesting then the annoyed stare coming from his younger lover. The teen is looking at the man with a cold frown, defeated a little too soon. He grins softly, turning back to his magazine.

It's not over yet.

Time passes and soon enough it's time for little teenage halfdevils to go to bed. Seeing as it is indeed getting late the white haired youngster decides he hits the hay now. He has to get up early tomorrow anyway. He throws the magazine onto the table and stands up with a sigh. Stretching shortly and yawning, the teen ignores something brushing against his hip. "I'm going to bed." He mumbles around another yawn. He must be more tired then he first thought. Well… and he's still annoyed. "Don't even think about it." He states, walking towards the stairs. The older man shifts back on the couch, a little confused at that.

Normally he would have jumped the teen and drag him upstairs and Nero would let him, but not this time.

Did he do something wrong?

…- Three days later is also pizza day. -…

Dante is positive he did something wrong. Three days ago Nero had cut him off completely. He didn't get so much as a touch or feel. Maybe a few kisses, but when the older man would instigate more naughtier things, the teen would just turn off and away. Dante didn't mind not getting any for a few days, since the sex was even hotter then, but it was the reason why he was cut off. For some strange reason the pizza's are always cut in an unequal amount of pieces. Which leads to moments like this. Both hunters are finishing their piece, neither seeming to care for the final piece still safe in the box.

But it's all fake.

Even though Nero is sitting on top of the desk with his back to Dante, the older man can practically feel his annoyed stare while the teen glares at the door. It's the sexual frustration that is riling him up coming from both his devilside and his own typical teenage hormones, but even still Nero hasn't made a move whatsoever. Whilst Dante is more then ready and willing to please and pleasure.

The older male turns his head to stare at another wall, not really understanding what the teen is getting at. Maybe, because he doesn't know what the younger man wants is what is pissing that same young man off. Well… he does know what Nero wants, but he isn't ready to give it up. He just can't, it's a demon thing probably.

With only once piece left, and both hunters lost in thought it's only normal conflict is about to start.

Both simultaneously reach for the last piece, their hands brushing each other and both snapping back to reality. Dante's look is one of clear amusement. The last piece is his. Enough said. Nero however, isn't agreeing with him. Before Dante can even start the teen cuts him off. "If I don't get that last piece of pizza, you're not getting in my pants." It's not so much the statement that has the older hunter frozen in shock. It's the dead serious stare in his mate's eyes. It's even more intense then yesterday. On any other day, Dante would have joked and eaten the last piece then hump the teen. Sometimes they wrestle for it, much to the older hunter's enjoyment. Little bouts of fun like this keep things alive. But this…

Nero, the love of his life, is demanding the last piece of pizza, the other love of his life.

"You're kidding right?" The serious glare of his mate becomes a little colder. The teen slowly shakes his head no, jaws obviously clenched and legs now crossed. He must really want the last piece then. The white haired man stares in awe, unsure how to react. He isn't satisfied with his meal yet, his stomach demanding he eats the last piece no matter how badly Nero wants it. His pants however, having gotten a little tighter because it's almost time for adult fun, and he's not been getting any for some time, disagree with his stomach.

"Fine, it's yours." He offers with a wave of his hand. His inner devil nearly screams at him for giving in like that. _We deserve it!_ It shouts, telling the slayer that if he wants the last piece, he takes it. It demands that after he finishes the piece he slams the teen down and show him who is above whom. How dare that cocky brat claim the last piece? _He needs to be taught some manners. And what better to teach who is in control then claiming the brat's ass?_ Dante visibly shudders at the thoughts of his demon. It sure sounds good.

Still, seeing Nero is pissed enough as it is, acting to the devil's idea would be a stupid thing if Dante still wishes to get laid this year. For the moment he ignores his inner devil along with the aggressive yet painfully erotic thoughts it sprouts. He does make a mental note to score some powerful chains. Having the cocky teen chained and at his mercy, who wouldn't love the sight of that?

He shakes his head from thought, turning to watch his mate now happily finishing the final piece. Smart move, if this was the kid's idea of winning a power struggle between them it sure as hell is working. When Nero is finished he turns to the older male again, grin plastered on his face and growing when he notices Dante is spacing off. "You know, sometimes you're such a caveman." He chuckles, and Dante is about to retort but is cut of when Nero dives in to kiss him, suddenly having gotten around the desk and now sitting on his lap. For a moment Dante's brain shuts off completely while trying to grasp what's going on, and even his inner devil is quiet for a moment. That is until Nero opens his mouth to try and deepen the kiss, gently massaging Dante's tongue with his. The devil begins to purr like an engine, encouraging the elder to take this to the next level. He's already becoming hard and wanting and can't wait to get to the good part.

Heh, and he's usually such a patient man.

Nero is the first to go further, running his hands over the older man's chest before going lower to brush over the fabric of the elder's pants. The youngster chuckles softly when his hands come across the hard bulge hidden inside his lover's pants. Feeling mighty smug Nero begins to unbutton the pants of his lover with expertise. The older male groans deeply when the teen releases his erection from its confines and begins to stroke him, getting him as hard as a rock. The silver haired man is fully erect and already losing it. Must have been the lack of sex that has him so hot and bothered. When Nero suddenly stands up, though still kissing him the first thought that crosses the older male's hazy mind it so get up as well and follow. But the youngster places a hand against his chest to keep him sitting down, firm but not painful.

With a hand stroking his dick softly all Dante can think of is submit when the teen pushes his bringer between his legs and motions them to part. Dante obediently complies, allowing the teen to site between his legs with his head level with the older man's hard erection.

He runs his tongue over the length from the base up, taking the tip into his mouth. He runs his lips over it, softly sucking the first drop of pre cum away, the salty taste lingering on his tongue even as he slowly begins to suck the other off. The elder must be very horny is his cock is already leaking. Dante lets his head hang and brushes a hand through the teen's hair, fingers tangling with the other's white locks. He moans deeply when Nero begins to bob his head up and down, slowly taking a bit more of the length in his mouth every time. The older male throws his head back, a mixture between a growl and a purr escaping his throat. He nearly loses it when the teen suddenly takes as much of his as he can in his mouth, wrapping his tongue around the hard shaft and sucking just the way Dante likes it.

Nero begins to bob his head up and down the hard shaft, altering between sucking and licking. When Dante wraps a hand in his hair and begins to pet his head he begins to purr, enjoying both the affection of his lover as well as being able to pleasure the somewhat stubborn man. But Dante has stepped off his high horse out of his own, meaning Nero has a good reason to reward his older mate.

The fingers in his hair twitch suddenly, meaning the other man is already close. So the youngster sucks just a little harder, the taste of pre cum filling his mouth and he suddenly craves for something more. He moans around the throbbing erection, the taste soon becoming stronger as the older man fills the young man's mouth with his seed. Nero gladly licks it away, feeling mighty smug seeing that his plan has been set into motion.

His lover is recovering from his orgasm, breath slowly evening out as he comes back down to earth. The young man moves up to kiss him full on the lips, his own taste as well as that of the pizza still lingering on his lips. Nero gives him a warm smile before stepping back and walking towards the stairs. "I'm going to hit the shower." He says without looking back, ascending the stairs, leaving the elder slayer on his own in the office.

It takes a moment for Dante to fully grasp what has happened. Even his devilside is confused, wondering why he isn't playing bump bump with the teen by now. Maybe he missed something? The elder runs a hand through his hair before standing up and closing his pants again. He looks around the office for a moment, eyes falling on the empty pizza box on the desk.

The brat is really asking for it…

…- A few days later. -…

Two days later they eat together again. Instead of eating at the desk both hunters have relocated to the couch in front of the television once more. There is a movie playing, but Dante isn't paying much attention to it. He doesn't get it either, but that's not the point. Besides… he knows Bruce is a ghost.

What bothers him is the unfazed teen sitting next to him.

Nero looks at him, eyebrows slowly raising in question. Neither of the two really needs to say anything.

Reluctantly the elder gives in, just staring at the now empty pizza box. He props his feet up onto the small table, glancing sideways at his lover who is now slowly munching on his pizza. The last piece of pizza. Nero's eyes are fixated on the television, too absorbed in the movie to notice the other staring at him.

A pang of annoyance tugs at the elder's strings when Nero begins finishing the piece, eating the crust now. This was getting ridiculous. That brat was eating _his_ last piece of pizza. Dante has the sudden urge to claim something. The pizza now completely gone, Nero begins slowly licking the access sauce from his claws. For a moment Dante has forgotten about the teen claiming the last piece. Now he's focused on the pink tongue swirling around the glowing claw of his index finger in a strangely erotic way.

Nero catches the stare of his older mate, very happy with himself. He can't help but grin. "Don't tell me you're mad." He purrs, shifting closer to the older man. Dante is about to voice some nasty thoughts but those are blown out of the window when Nero boldly straddles his lap, playfully biting at his lower lip before kissing him. He immediately begins grinding their crotches together slowly, sparking arousal between the two of them. The older hunter has already forgotten why he was annoyed, humming softly in content when their kiss deepens, tongues teasing each other gently. While Dante massages the teen's ass with his broad hands Nero begins to unbutton his shirt, swiftly popping the buttons open with expert precision. The older hunter growls softly when the claws of devil bringer scrape over his skin, teasing his chest and abs before moving back up again to pinch a nipple.

Meanwhile the elder begins to work on the youngster's shirt, easily peeling the button up thing from his body. The teen moans into the other's mouth, shivering when Dante's strong hands rub over his heating skin. The older man leans forward slightly, using the help of the younger man to pull his own shirt off. After that is discarded too Nero pushes back against him, their chests brushing each other and drawing a sigh from the youngster. Apparently Nero needs it as much as Dante.

For only a moment Nero removes himself from the other completely, swiftly removing his pants. The other follows his example, and when both are now completely naked again they crush their mouths together, fighting for dominance while Nero ushers the elder to sit back down on his spot on the leather sofa. "You were planning this weren't you?"

"Kinda." The youngster teases, leaning close to kiss the older man again. Only now the elder notices the small tube in the teen's human hand. What a bad lover, he himself had forgotten the lube. Dante places his hands on the other male's hips. They won't get in the way like this and Nero can do whatever he wants. Dante for example.

The older man begins trailing his lips over the jaw and chin of the young male. Nero purrs lovingly, running the lube over his fingers before loosely grabbing the other's erection and stroking it slowly. The short pause in the kisses he is receiving indicates he's doing a good job. He's also making his love purr contently.

With a little bit of difficulty Dante gets a little bit of lube on his own fingers. It's still a challenge, doing it with only one hand. While he discards the small tube he can feel the teen shudder against him again, probably knowing what Dante is planning. The elder brings his fingers to the youngster's hot entrance, circling the hot flesh with both fingers teasingly. Nero growls lowly in warning, half trying to send the message through that he doesn't appreciate being teased like this. The older male chuckles against the skin of the other's neck, pushing one finger into the tight hole and earning a deep, aroused growl from the other. Nero throws his head back and groans deeply when his lover enters a second finger shortly after. Dante feels a small pang of guilt at that, maybe he should have waited a little longer. The teen is very tight again, and even if Nero is the one seeming to want things to hurry up, Dante isn't so sure if they should. The slayer is hung big, and it's not his intension to harm his lover.

However, when Nero believes both are prepared enough he moves back up to straddle his lover's hips better, pulling the fingers stretching his hole away, distracting the elder momentarily when their erections rub against each other and spark more lust. When a thought of the other man's hard erection deep inside of him crosses his mind again the teen absently purrs, shivering with delight and he becomes even more aroused. But it has been quite a while, and Dante still possesses somewhat of a smart thought in his hazed mind. "Are you sure…" He is cut off by the other's lips on his own, stating that this conversation is over.

The elder groans lowly again when the teen grabs his erection and moves himself so he can penetrate himself with it. The older male gasps when he feels his tip being engulfed slowly by the other, shuddering against the teen in a silent plea for more. He has to fight the urge to push against the younger man and slam in deep and hard. The teen moves himself down onto the shaft of his lover, slowly impaling himself on the impressive length. Dante is kneading his hips with his fingers, slowly massaging the warm skin while trying to distract himself from the need to take the other hard. When he opens his eyes to look at his young lover he is taken a back by the absolutely erotic sight of the young man. His eyes clouded over with lust, a sexy blush on his face and his lips bruised from kisses. The young man is shivering against the older man, adjusting to the large cock inside of him.

Dante busies himself with more licks and kisses, letting the teen take the lead. After a few more second Nero draws his hips up, slowly riding the older man and adjusting more. He moans again when the pain lessens quickly, making place for the intense pleasure. After slowly rocking up and down a few times Nero picks up the pace, moaning his lover's name when Dante is angled just right, brushing against the sweet spot inside of him.

The elder lets him do whatever he wants for now, just kicking back and enjoying his younger lover for a moment. This is bliss, with Nero expertly riding him like this. He lowers his head to lean in the crook of the teen's neck, growling deeply with the youngster's ass tight around him. Nero now starts a moderate pace, grunting with every thrust and moaning whenever Dante's hard cock hits his prostate again. The older male has attached his lips to a sensitive spot on the teen's throat, nibbling it and trying to maintain a little quiet so he can enjoy the sexy cries of the teen.

A sudden, wicked idea pops into the older male's head and he thrusts his hips up, making the teen almost yell when he hits his prostate hard. Dante uses the distraction to lift the teen and nearly slams him onto the table after brushing off the empty pizza box. It slides over the floor, completely forgotten by the two now fucking on the table in front of the couch.

Nero moans again when Dante presses deeper inside him and picks up his pace, hitting his sweet spot dead on with every thrust. This position, with Nero on his back on the table and Dante hovering over him allows the older man to take him harder then Nero could have alone white riding the man. The teen wraps his long legs around the other man's waist, pulling him closer and letting him go deeper if possible. The older man lowers his head to press his lips against the youngster's neck, repressing the urge to bite down. Nero has an arm wrapped around his shoulders while his devil bringer is clawing at the edge of the table, giving him something to hold on to. His claws are cutting deeply into the wood instead of the older hunter's skin. Dante loves getting clawed at and bitten, but it can give such a mess.

"Fuck!" The teen arches, devil hand shooting up to attach itself to the shoulder of the man taking him. He groans and throws his head back, moaning the other man's name with want when he feels himself getting close. The older man moves a free hand between them and begins stroking the youngster's neglected erection. The intensity of this all quickly sends the teen over the edge. Seeing Nero having an orgasm does something to the other man who soon follows with his own set of spasms.

After a short while Nero is the first to move, the wooden table suddenly becoming a little uncomfortable. He moves his head to look at his older mate, smiling softly when the other returns his gaze. "Still mad?" He croons, placing a soft kiss on the older man's lips. "About what?" The elder genuinely asks, and when Nero just kisses him again he lets it slide, not really caring why he was a bit upset in the first place.

…- Those guys still eat too much pizza -…

The next evening is quiet and relaxing. Both eat in a comfortable silence, munching on the pizza and downing the beer and juice. Today Dante is sitting behind his desk, feet propped up with a beer in one hand and a slice in the other. Nero is once again perched on the desk, leaning on his demonic arm while eating with his free hand. He is staring off into space, probably mulling over things that teenagers mull over. His arm is glowing contently, pulsating softly with everything being so relaxed.

Nero licks his fingers clean from any sauce, purring softly at himself. The teen looks behind him at the box, only one piece remaining. Just sitting there on the desk, all alone, waiting for its inevitable doom. He raises his gaze at the man sitting in the chair. Dante is staring at him, face expressionless. The older man is pondering on his next move. The worst of the hunger is gone, and he doesn't really need the last piece. But there lay the dilemma. He does _want_ the last piece, almost as much as Nero does just to prove he is the dominant man around here. But if he gives in and surrenders the piece, Nero will be the one in control. And if he eats the damn thing, Nero will be the one keeping his legs closed. And Nero can't just keep his legs closed, because Dante is planning on dragging him upstairs for some well deserved and much desired adult fun. Yesterday was amazing, but just one round of fucking isn't enough to satisfy a horny devil hunter like Dante.

The older man narrows his eyes slightly. He's got the right to do so, the right to claim the last piece. He is the man in this relationship. He is the one who gets to mount the teen whenever he wants! He is…

…not the one in control.

The realisation dawns upon him. Dante may be the man, the one on top, master of the bedroom. But the one deciding when his pants come off, and when they get back on, is Nero.

The white haired man realises he has been staring at the last piece of pizza. He almost mourns the loss of it, can practically taste how good it would have been. Defeated, and now a little horny too, he looks up, trailing the glowing devil arm on the desk and going up to stop and stare into his mate's face. Nero's expression is just heartless. His eyes are shining playfully, hiding slightly behind the strands of his hair and the corners of his mouth are slowly pulling up into a devious grin. A devious, victorious smile that is screaming _who owns whose ass now huh? Biatch!_

"So you finally figured it out?" The tone of voice is cocky and arrogant, and Dante really wants to slam the kid down onto the table and show him whose boss. Maybe he'll fuck the kid while eating the last piece, that'll show him.

Before Dante can act to his thoughts the teen reaches towards the last piece and takes a piece of pepperoni, eating it with a playful glint in his eyes. He laughs softly and hops off the desk, slowly walking towards the stairs. Before he ascends them he looks back at the man still behind the desk. "You can have the last piece. After that, you coming?" He winks suggestively before disappearing with a small sway of his hips, leaving the other slayer stunned and slightly confused.

_After that, you coming?_ He really likes the sound of that. But it leaves him confused still. Why did Nero go through the trouble of claiming the last piece the last few days if this would be the end result? Dante was still getting the last piece, and Nero was going to let him do some pretty naughty things to him after. The white haired man lowers his boots to the floor, both elbows on the table as he tries to come up with a logical explanation. Was the kid just mindfucking with him? Or maybe it had been one of those mood swings his younger lover was experiencing?

_I don't fucking care! Our mate is waiting upstairs for you to mount him! Now go__, damn you!_ His inner devil screams at him, and Dante is already halfway up the staircase.

The last piece of pizza is completely forgotten.

-Einde

I have two more lemons that are nearly finished. Who would like to see those up too? Come on raise your hands. You know who you are. Hehheh.


End file.
